kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Anubis Ma'at/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum Yui doesn’t want to join the student council or the clubs, so she can do whatever she wants as long as she makes the class graduate. Back at class, she hears the gods talking about ghost stories and starts to wonder if the school has the 7 horror stories. Yui realises that sometimes there would be some crashing or shadows nearby, but she dismisses it as a cat. Some days later Yui ends up in the forest, where she finds Anubis with an injured puppy. Anubis is holding a stone and inching towards the pup, but Yui stops him, getting hisses from Anubis. Thoth comes by and tells her he is the missing 9th student, and because of his nature he is unable to attend classes normally. Yui tells Thoth she is trying to stop Anubis from killing the puppy, but Anubis says it’s going to die anyway, so that’s the best option, so that it can at least get reincarnated into a better life. Yui says otherwise that it doesn’t have to be this way, she can heal it up. Anubis is hesitant, but finally allows her to take the pup. She puts it into a splint and says that it would be much better, it would change the fate of the pup. The next day, the pup is up and running. Anubis is very happy that the puppy is better, and Yui takes every opportunity to play with the puppy and get closer to Anubis, who is still not able to trust her enough. The other gods notice this and come to see, the puppy bounds towards them despite Anubis’ pleas. Apollon tries to talk to Anubis, but is met with more hisses. Yui knocks Anubis on the head to stop him. The gods try to give the puppy a name, and in accordance to Anubis’ speech, they call it Ka (Ba, referring to the name for the soul) From then on the gods play a lot with the puppy, and Anubis warms up to them too, especially to Yui, who brings them food every day. One day while playing with Ka, Anubis trips and falls on the floor. Reaching out to pick him up, Yui can finally understand his language. It seems Anubis only lets those he accepts understand his strange language. He thanks Yui and says that he is very happy. Some days later, Ka is a whole lot better, so the gods are wondering whether to release it into the forest or not. Anubis lets it go off, but Ka turns back to Anubis, so it seems the school now has a new school pet, everyone rejoices. One day, tragedy strikes and Ka goes missing. A sad Anubis mopes around trying to find the dog, but it doesn’t turn up for a few days. Yui finally finds Ka in the forest, barely breathing. She realises Ka seems to have been ill for some time, and deduces it had gone away to die alone. She leads Anubis to the forest, where Anubis yells that he should have relieved it of its suffering, and screams at Yui for lying that she could change its fate. Yui through tears tries to tell him she didn’t expect this but no words come out, and Anubis storms out, bringing the body of the puppy back to campus. On the way back, she meets Thoth and asks what Anubis will do, Thoth tells her that Anubis will mummify the body and give it a proper burial. Both go back to the classroom where Anubis is. Anubis hisses at Yui but Thoth says that she will help him, it’s an order. Anubis keeps quiet and carries on with his work. The next day Yui tells Anubis that she is sorry she hurt him and did not think about the well being of the pup. She explains that it was a good thing that they met and saved Ka, and they loved him very much. But love was not just about happiness either. Anubis says he has finished mummifying Ka, so they will conduct a funeral for it the next day. Yui says she is relieved that all is well. The other gods hear about Ka’s demise and say they will join in for the funeral. The day has come for Ka to be buried. The gods lower his coffin into the ground and say some words of thanks for its life. Yup I was crying again because somehow I cry for animals more easily than I do for humans, it’s a thing see. After the funeral Anubis apologises to Yui and says that he was really devastated, but Yui’s words helped him see that love can have many different forms, pain is just one of the important emotions to go through. He breaks down and weeps for the loss of his puppy. With that, Anubis finally decides to go for classes with the rest of the gods to everyone’s delight. Anubis starts to hang out with Yui more often, though he sleeps in class all the time because he can’t understand, even with Thoth’s extra tuition. He makes Yui a living mummy called Mii. One day in class, Thoth teaches about the forbidden fruit, one that can grant any wish of a person when eaten. Anubis is seen looking rather uneasy when he hears about this, but Yui brushes it off. During consultation with Thoth, Thoth asks Anubis if he is ready for tomorrow, which Anubis says he should be. Yui wonders what important thing is going on tomorrow, Thoth says it’s none of her business. Yui follows Anubis the next day to find out what he is doing, only to see him chasing butterflies and going across the plains searching for something. She follows him all the way until the evening, where she finds him at a tree with a golden apple. Anubis manages to grab the apple, saying that finally his wish can be granted, but he falls from the tree and Yui catches him. Anubis then offers the apple to her, because Thoth said that it will grant the wish of the person who gives the apple to someone else. Anubis says he has grown to like her, and wants to be forever with her: that is his wish. 'Love end' Yui offers to eat the fruit together with Anubis, and the moment they bite into it, Anubis’ limiter breaks and he transforms into his god form. He takes Yui up into the sky and they go back to the school to announce their success. Thoth later tells them because of their wish, Yui has been transformed into a god. Anubis is overjoyed that his wish is granted, and confesses his feelings to Yui, because they can now be together without any boundaries. 'Fate end' Yui eats the apple on her own, and Anubis’ limiter drops off. Returning to the school, Anubis finds out that Yui has to return to her own world after graduation and he screams at Thoth for lying to him. He asks Yui if it is true. He holds Mii in his hands and says that it’s really bitter for him. Yui says it’s the same for her, but even though she is far away, their hearts will always be joined together. This calms Anubis down a bit, and they would continue to be together until graduation. After Yui is sent back, she meets Anubis in casual clothing who tells her that she will soon regain her memories and that he holds to the promise to never forget about her. Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story